


Yes Sir

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Frottage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon realizes extremely quickly that Tommy calling him by his first name is something he could absolutely get used to.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175
Collections: Anonymous





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe I have to put this on a fic but:  
> minors! this isn't for you. go away.  
> Proshippers and other problematic freaks! this isn't for you. go away.  
> This is about two fictional adult characters doing consensual adult activities. Tommy is an adult and his character is treated as such in this fic. That means if you are one of those people who either infantilize him for some reason or get your feelings hurt about an adult character having sex because theyre ur comfort character, you probably aren't gonna want to read this!

It started with a movie. 

These kinds of things always do, don’t they? It just seemed natural. Gordon had come over to hang out with Tommy and have their usual Monday evening get together. Pizza was delivered, and they got about a fourth of the way through a lackluster two hour action movie before at some point mutually deciding conversation was more interesting. 

He’s noticed it before, but the way Tommy would launch into stuttering, passionate speeches about one thing or another was extremely endearing. This particular rant was over the development of computer generated imagery and how although technology has allowed for extremely impressive visuals in the movie industry, there are certain things he wished puppetry was still used for. Gordon chipped in his thoughts every once and a while, but why would he want to interrupt this? Tommy’s thoughts were going a mile a minute and it showed. And his smile? The way his lips always looked soft and upturned as he spoke- it was impossible to look away from. 

And then he realizes he’s been staring. Tommy’s words stopped registering in his mind a while ago, but this was the first time he noticed his voice had stopped all together. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Tommy asked, already reaching up to wipe his mouth. Gordon blinked back into reality and shifted in his seat. “Huh? Oh no you’re good, sorry. I was just spacing out. You were talking about puppetry though?” Gordon encouraged, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

The tight smile Tommy gave him made him realize he was probably not, in fact, talking about puppets. “Are you okay Mister Freeman? That- That was like.... A while ago. If you’re getting tired, we can- we can turn the movie off and i can drive you home.” Gordon shook his head before Tommy even stopped talking. 

“No, I’m not tired it’s okay, I just zoned out! Sorry dude- and you can call me Gordon, you know that right? We’re not even coworkers anymore.”

Tommy nervously laughed, visibly working out in his mind whether or not he could handle calling Gordon by his first name. “I know, it’s just- I’ve called you that for so long, wouldn’t it feel unnatural?”

Gordon mulled over the thought of Tommy actually calling him by his name. It shouldn’t feel too unnatural right? Coomer has always called him Gordon, and Bubby as well. Benrey was pretty stuck on ‘Feetman’ and other mocking nicknames, but that man was a whole different story all together. “Well, try it out.”

Tommy looked stuck on his words in a different way than usual now, face tinting pink. “...Gordon? No- I hate it-” He immediately burst into an embarrassed laugh, turning his face to look away. Gordon tried not to join in, but couldn’t help the small huff of laughter that escaped before he raised a hand and let it rest heavily on Tommy’s shoulder. “Hey it’s whatever man, you don’t have to call me Gordon if it’s too-”

“ _ Gordon”. _ Tommy tried again, the careful drawl in his voice making Gordon’s chest warm. 

Holy shit. His own face felt a bit warm, and he found it hard to swallow for a moment. “Damn.” Holy shit?? Why did he say that out loud? There was NO way to justify that kind of response, but he swears it just fucking slipped out. In an attempt to salvage his response, Gordon cleared his throat and continued, “See? I mean I thought that was pretty… natural. For real though you don’t have to push yourself.” He tried, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach that was still very much affecting him. 

Tommy looked down to his hands, suddenly interested in pushing back his cuticles. After a moment of preparing, the other spoke. “Mmmh. I mean, I’d have to get used to it. Goooordon.” The last repetition was quiet, as if he was saying it to himself. 

It was unfair how badly he wanted to hear Tommy say his name again. His mind couldn’t help wandering, and his dick throbbed at the mere thought. Fuck what the hell is he doing? He’s at his friend’s house having a calm movie night, and here he is thinking about Tommy saying his name through moans. The man’s right fucking there. “Do you like it better that way? When I call you that?” Tommy asked, forcing Gordon out of his thoughts. 

“Well I mean, like I said man, if you want to-”

“I’m not asking if- if you mind. I’m as- asking if you like it.” Tommy corrected himself. Needless to say, his tone wasn’t doing Gordon any favors in keeping things discreet. 

“Yeah. I like it.” He mustered up, trying to be as casual as possible.

“Yeah?” Tommy mimicked, the upturn of his lips returning. This time the expression felt more sly though, like he’d just gotten away with something. Not like it mattered- Gordon would let Tommy get away with anything right about now. 

“Mister Freeman you’re staring again.” Oh yeah, now he was definitely being a little shit.

Gordon reached his hand up again, this time taking gentle hold of Tommy’s chin, and waited for any resistance. When none came, Gordon’s thumb swiped up to brush against the lips he couldn’t stop fucking thinking about. They were soft, barely chapped, and warm. Tommy leaned into the touch, parting his lips slightly and letting the thumb slide inside. Electricity shot down straight to his cock as the other lightly sucked, swirling the tip of his tongue around the digit. It was short lived- Tommy moving to pull away. Gordon took the opportunity to let his fingers glide against the gentle slant of Tommy’s jaw, and then down the muscle of his neck. The other’s head leaned away to make room for the hand, and his eyes drifted closed. The same thumb, still damp from spit, pressed cautiously against the other side of his throat and squeezed.   
  


“Tell me if it hurts.” Gordon warned, earning an affirmative noise from the other that had no business sounding so fucking hot. 

His grip tightened, pressing his fingers into the places he knew would make Tommy go dizzy. A heavy breath left the other’s lips, and his brows knit together in a way that made Gordon release his throat. Maybe that was too tight? “Fuck.” Gordon whispered, watching as Tommy’s own hand came up to rub his neck. 

“Too much?” He asked, and the other quickly shook his head. 

“No. Can I kiss you?” He asked, looking nearly as out of it as Gordon had earlier. 

All it took was a nod before Tommy was leaning over him, dipping down into a kiss with newfound fervor. It was slow, calculated, like the other was trying to do it right. Gordon’s hands smoothed against the other man’s sides, pushing up the shirt along the way. Tommy didn’t seem to mind, his own hand finding its way in Gordon’s hair. Between breaths Gordon whispered praise against his lips, and Tommy reciprocated with little noises of his own. 

Any innocent intentions at this point were starting to go out the window. Their mouths became hungrier, more desperate to fill the itch that was only growing the more Gordon’s tongue lathed against Tommy’s. Teeth pinched his lip and pulled, gently, and the physicist groaned at the feeling. 

Eventually Tommy pulled away, and Gordon immediately missed the warmth. “Can we move?” He asked, voice thick with desperation. Gordon nodded through a haze. It was a clumsy trek to the bedroom, and by the time Gordon was pushed onto the mattress they’d both already lost most articles of clothing. Tommy was down to underwear and Gordon unfortunately was stuck with these fucking sweatpants that he was definitely having a hard time being comfortable in. He hissed in a breath as hips settled onto his own, dipping down and grinding slow, tedious against his clothed erection.    
  
“ _ Fuck  _ Tommy…” Gordon groaned, his hips bucking up a bit in an attempt to garner some friction. Tommy made a choked sound that went straight to his dick, and immediately he wanted to hear it again. He’s tried so hard not to objectify his friend and former coworker in the past, but it was difficult not to let his thoughts wander to him on lonely nights. He’d fuck into his hand thinking about what this would be like, and nothing,  _ nothing  _ even came close. Gordon’s nails raked up the other’s bare back, lightly, just enough to scratch but not to harm, and Tommy let out another one of those noises Gordon was so hungry for. 

The grinding only lasted so long before they were shifting again, Tommy sliding off his lap and hooking nimble fingers onto the hem of Gordon’s sweatpants. His hips raised, and he allowed the other to pull them off, the lack of restriction making him let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His leg fell to the side as that same hand stroked his cock, and fuck if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. 

“Do you want me to ride you?” Tommy asked, and suddenly all fantasies of fucking Tommy silly from behind were rewired into  _ that.  _

“Holy shit, like, for real?” Gordon stupidly commented, and Tommy nodded in affirmation. “...Yeah. Fuck yeah. Do you need me to…?” He vaguely asked, unsure if that was something Tommy would be able to handle. Actually, he always assumed for whatever reason the other would be pretty shy in a situation like this, but instead Gordon may actually be the one having trouble. 

“No, I can do it myself.” The other insisted, and the matter was settled. Tommy reached over into his night stand where these kinds of things were always kept, and rustled around for a small bottle of lube. Gordon noted that it was half empty. How often did Tommy do stuff like this? From what he knew it didn’t seem like Tommy had a whole lot of other friends outside of the science team. Maybe he was meeting people online or something? Fuck, he’s overthinking this. Either way it didn’t matter- even if Tommy was getting dick on the daily, all he cared about was the fact that it was his turn today. 

Tommy slipped out of his underwear, Gordon taking note of the way it bobbed cutely upon release, pink and drooling with precum. Fuck. The view didn’t last long as Tommy pushed Gordon’s knees apart, his torso dipping down to blow cool air on his already sensitive dick. What a fucking tease. His hand came up to run through the other’s short hair, and all it took was a little urging before a searing hot tongue lathed over the head. As Tommy wrapped his lips tightly around it, Gordon let out a whimpered sigh, eyes sliding closed. 

“Fuck...” He breathed, mouth hanging open a bit as the other swallowed around him. Gordon’s fingers gripped the hair tightly at first, then began petting. Easy Gordon, easy. His mouth was wet, velvet soft, and if he was being honest? Gordon wanted to fucking pass out. Once again he was left thinking about how often the other must do this in order to get so good at it. To fight the reflex with such ease. To let it happen when Gordon started bucking upwards and shallowly fucking his throat. 

When Gordon opened his eyes again, the pure image alone of Tommy between his legs was enough to give him jack-off material for the next few months. He imagined maybe he wouldn’t need it, if this means what he thinks it might, but he wouldn’t push his luck. God did he hope though. Greed was already seeded in his mind, and he couldn’t help but imagine how fucking amazing it would be to replace their movie nights with this. Or maybe they could reschedule ‘Movie Monday’ to ‘Sleep-together Saturday’. 

Actually, that’s stupid. Damn it’s hard to think of good alliteration when you’re fucking into your ex-coworker’s mouth. Tommy hummed a moan against his length, sending vibrations that made Gordon suck through his teeth. “Ahh-... Shit-” He sighed, hips beginning to stutter desperately as a familiar warmth pooled in his groin. 

Gordon’s voice drawled as he chased that high, and just as he felt like it was just at the edge, Tommy pulled back. A thick string of saliva hung off his lip for a moment, an unoccupied hand coming up to wipe it away. Tommy looked dazed, mouth opening to speak. When he did, it was raspier than usual and he had to clear his throat and try again. 

“Don’t cum yet.” He requested, and Gordon couldn’t help the amused smile that it elicited. 

“Yes sir.”

That didn’t feel as ridiculous to say as he thought it might. 

Tommy crawled over Gordon’s lap, not taking more than a few moments to align himself before settling onto his dick. The other let out a sigh, sweet and soft, and his hips rocked a little as he tried to ease into it. Gordon’s hands gripped his hips like a vice, thumbs pressing pretty red indents right above the bone. 

Tommy’s hands found their way on Gordon’s ribs, and he let out another seething moan as his the other really began to move. It’s obscene, the way Tommy grinds against his dick like he needs it to survive. The way his mouth opens, and  _ fuck _ , he  _ whimpers  _ obscenities. The way his thighs flex and relax as he takes initiative in riding him. Those thin hands eventually slide upwards to his chest and Tommy leans over him a bit. 

Their rhythm continued and at a certain point Gordon found himself trying to meet Tommy in the middle, the other’s efforts alone not enough to satiate him. The mattress protested under them, but the only sounds Gordon could bring himself to pay attention to were their own. 

It was a good thing he was paying attention too, because he wouldn’t want to miss a single thing. Not a single breath, a single plead, and god forbid he missed Tommy telling him to fuck him harder. 

Gordon shifted to get some leverage, held Tommy up a bit, and bucked his hips up into him. His stamina wasn’t nearly where Tommy’s was, and he’d blame getting older instead of maintaining a work out regimen on that. His thighs began to burn as he slammed into him, and  _ fuck  _ he was getting so close. 

And then Tommy says his name. He doesn’t call him Mister Freeman again- but Gordon. His name’s never sounded so fucking tantilizing in someone else’s mouth as it does right now. It’s said with so much fervor and base need, and Gordon can feel himself begin to push over the edge. 

“Tommy,  _ fuck _ I’m- should I-”

“Inside. Keep it inside.” Tommy instructs, trying to keep himself together, and the tone is enough to make Gordon’s head spin.

“Yes  _ sir.”  _

His cock throbs almost painfully inside Tommy as he comes, the orgasm leaving his senses feeling like static. It only takes a few languid rolls of his hips to ride it out, and as soon as he’s able to think again his first thought is to take care of the other. The hand on Tommy’s hip shifted and gave attention to his neglected dick, and it was only a matter of seconds before Tommy was catching up. 

The other’s back arched, head leaning to the side and whole body shuddering as he came. At first the only sound between them was breath, but then Tommy let out a chuckle that broke Gordon out of the haze he didn’t realize he was in. 

“What?.” Gordon asked, quickly becoming a little self conscious. 

Tommy only smiled, sliding off Gordon’s now softening length and rolling onto the bed beside him. 

“Huh? What’d I do?” 

“Nothing! You didn’t do anything, I’m just laughing.” 

Yeah right. Gordon sat up, ignoring the ache in his legs and forearms. Fuck he really needed to stretch more, he’s only 27 and he should not be feeling as achey as he does right now, even after sex. “Somehow I don’t believe you.” Gordon replied, but in all honesty his interest in whatever Tommy found amusing was dwindling. It very well may be nothing, but he’s just never… had someone laugh after getting off. This was Tommy though- he wouldn’t be laughing at him, right? ...Right?

After no clarification came, Gordon slid off the edge of the bed and stood. “Well you stay there, I’m gonna grab us a towel.”

“Yes  _ sir _ .” Tommy affirmed, and Gordon immediately felt a burn of shame immediately ignite in his face. 

Fuck, he  _ did  _ say that didn’t he? He fucking called Tommy sir. Multiple times. Good god. Gordon groaned, earning a knowing laugh from the man on the bed, which he promptly ignored in favor of escaping to the nearest bathroom. 

He took his time letting the mortification take its toll on him as he cleaned himself up and let the sound of his own voice moaning ‘sir’ rattle around in his brain. It echoed painfully, but eventually the intensity weakened and he felt like he wouldn’t die facing Tommy again. So, he made his way back to the other who dutifully stayed right where he was told to be, and they cleaned up their messes.

“Gordon?” Tommy tried to catch his attention, and god he wasn’t quite used to that yet. Honestly he wasn’t sure if he would ever be. 

After a prodding hum, Tommy continued. “I wasn’t laughing at you, by the way. I was- you really took me off guard when you called me that. I liked it though.” The other explained, a sleepy smile on his face. Well that was good to know, at least.

“Oh- yeah, okay. That’s cool. I’ll have to use that info next time, uh… you know only if you wanted to, of course.” Gordon sheepishly suggested, and he was met with an enthusiastic ‘yes’. 

“Yeah! Maybe we can- we can uh, call it m… Make Love Monday, and also Movie Monday.” Tommy suggested, and Gordon couldn’t help the wheezing laughter that punched out of his chest. 

“Holy fuckin shit dude, I was literally thinking- well not that but like, Sleep-Together Saturday or something. God  _ please _ , let’s not call it anything, Movie Mondays are perfectly fine, I’ll just… bring condoms next time. God.” His shoulders shook with residual laughter, Tommy joining him. 

“Okay, that’s fine, Movie Monday it is.” Tommy agreed, and once they’d both calmed down, he let out a sigh. 

“I really need a shower… Do you think you’d want to stay? Maybe we- uh, we can find a different movie and actually watch it this time?” 

Gordon didn’t have anything else to do, so although he may have to throw his clothes in the wash, sleeping over wouldn’t be a big deal. “I think I’d like that. You uh, you need any help? Like are you too sore?” He asked, and Tommy gave him a look. 

“Gordon, if you could fuck me so hard I needed help standing we’d be having a very different night.”

Well then. “Night’s young, you think I can still change it around?” Gordon asked, moving to lean over Tommy. 

Nimble fingers reached up to push a stray hair from Gordon’s face, and Tommy seemed to seriously consider his offer. “Hm… No way to tell, I guess. Can you?”

Gordon craned his head down, pressing his lips against the other’s for a moment. As soon as he pulled away, Gordon touched his forehead to Tommy’s, hands sliding against his thin frame. 

  
“ _ Yes sir. _ ”


End file.
